


Букет для министра

by Ms McKay types (LRRH)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Collage, Declarations Of Love, Illustrated, Illustrations, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Маленький плотбанни для пропущенной/альтернативной сцены по мотивам эпизода The Death List (сюжет о том, как министр подвергся смертельной опасности со стороны террористической организации).ch 2 = fan collage/fake love novel cover illustration





	1. Chapter 1

Спустя три недели после ранения (террористы обстреляли машину, когда она подъезжала к парламенту) Джим возвращается в министерство. Его правая рука до сих пор на перевязи, но в остальном он выглядит вполне здоровым. Сотрудники встречают его овацией, выстроившись в холле. Джим ищет взглядом сэра Хамфри. На его вопрос Бернард отвечает, что тот ждёт в кабинете министра,  — и добавляет, что сэр Хамфри всё это время просто не находил себе места из-за волнения о нём (а может быть, предполагает Джим, из-за назначенного временно на замену Бэзила Корбетта).

_[В кабинете министра. Бернард, Джим и Хамфри.]_

Хамфри встаёт министру навстречу. В руках у него букет белых калл — по традиции их дарят выздоравливающим.

**Хамфри:**  С возвращением, господин министр. Если мне будет позволено отметить, на этот раз мы действительно не на шутку за вас волновались.

**Джим:**  Хамфри, это королевское «мы», и вы действительно обо мне переживали? Что, Корбетт так вас донимал?  _[незаметно подмигивает Бернарду]_  Или вы имели в виду общее волнение министерских служащих в целом?

Сэр Хамфри, не отвечая, протягивает Джиму букет. Тот, вместо того, чтобы принять цветы, неловко обнимает (насколько это возможно одной рукой) сэра Хамфри. Раздаётся хруст цветочной упаковки.

**Хамфри:**  Ну вот, теперь вы их помяли.

**Джим:**   _[передаёт цветы Бернарду]_  Найдите для них вазу побольше.  _[вполголоса]_  И, пожалуйста, не спешите.

Бернард уходит.

Джим наливает по рюмке джина себе и Хамфри, затем они уютно устраиваются в креслах у камина.

**Джим:**  Знаете, какой была моя последняя мысль во время покушения? Перед тем, как потерять сознание?

**Хамфри:**  О, это было во всех газетах! Журналисты не давали вам покоя с этим и подобными вопросами с того момента, как вас выписали из реанимации. «Только бы миссис Тэтчер была в безопасности», — таков был ваш ответ. Гениально, лучше нельзя и придумать! Без сомнений, ПМ по заслугам оценит такую лояльность.

**Джим:**  Признаться, я перебрал немало вариантов правильных политических ответов, пока валялся в больничной палате. Но, если честно, я в тот момент подумал совсем про другое… Говорят, в последние мгновения вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Но я видел не прошлое, а то будущее, которое могло бы быть, если… В общем, я думал про…  _[смотрит Хамфри прямо в глаза]_  Кстати говоря, вы ведь навещали меня в больнице — или это был сон? Из-за сотрясения и шока я почти не помню первые дни.

**Хамфри:**  Д-да, я собирался зайти ненадолго, но тогда вы всё ещё были под наркозом после операции, и мне сказали, что, по всей вероятности, вы всё равно вряд ли будете способны услышать меня.

**Джим:**  Вот как? Могу поклясться, будто слышал чьи-то причитания. Сперва мне показалось, что это молитва… Я ещё решил, как забавно: наверное, это мой нерадивый ангел-хранитель слетел с небес к моей постели прямо через больничное окошко. Сначала я едва разбирал слова, потом вдруг голос — чертовски похожий на ваш, только интонация не снисходительно-насмешливая, как обычно, а очень-очень печальная, — будто бы стал ближе. Кто-то произнёс: «Останься со мной. Пожалуйста». Тогда туман, который клубился у меня перед глазами, истаял, и я сквозь ресницы увидел знакомый узкий силуэт — фигуру в накинутом на плечи медицинском халате, который принял за белые крылья…

**Хамфри:**   _[мгновение не знает, что сказать]_  Это определённо было фантастическим сном! Поистине вы обладаете воображением писателя.  _[Надеясь переменить тему]_  Кстати говоря, так о чём на самом деле была ваша последняя мысль во время теракта, если не о безопасности премьер-министра?

**Джим:**  По правде говоря… о тебе, Хамфри.  _[очень серьёзно]_  Главное, о чём я успел пожалеть, так это о том, что не признался, что без ума от тебя. И о том, как ужасно обидно, что не успел поцеловать хотя бы раз.

**Хамфри:**  О, министр…  _[прячет взгляд]_  Возможно, ваша голова пострадала сильнее, чем мы думали. Или это какая-то проверка?

**Джим:**  Знаешь, я и сам не понимаю, как меня угораздило. Странная это штука — жизнь: бац! — и влюбляешься в самого неподходящего тебе человека на свете! Я ведь на самом деле думал, что мне конец в той переделке. Но когда я получил второй шанс, то понял, что буду круглым дураком, если упущу его… Если упущу тебя.  _[хватает руку сэра Хамфри и прижимает к своему галстуку в знак искренности и силы своих чувств]_  Ну же, Хамфри, хотя бы раз не нужно спорить со мной, переубеждать… Будь хорошим: просто скажи, что это взаимно.

**Хамфри:**  Я думаю… Говоря прямо и откровенно… Держа в уме недавние события, равно как и предшествующие им… А так же всё, только что вами сказанное… Становится очевидным, что…  _[искренне тронут словами министра]_ … я бы никогда не набрался смелости, чтобы признаться тебе первым, Джим.

**Джим:**  Кажется, раньше эпитет «смелый» в твоём словаре означал исключительно «глупее не придумаешь»… В любом случае…  _[между поцелуями]_ … у меня хватит смелости на двоих, только будь со мной.

_[Счастливо целуются до тех пор, пока в кабинет не вплывает белоснежное облако цветов в хрустальной вазе и несущий её Бернард.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ещё одно подходящее значение калл:  
> «Каллы рекомендуется ставить в рабочих офисах руководства, считается что их энергетика помогает решить все рабочие проблемы, способствует решению различных споров. Так же эта энергетика способна помочь заключить выгодные контракты и расположить к себе».  
> ...  
> На самом деле не думаю, что кто-то бы выстрелил в министра: это как-то не по-английски... Максимум в него бы кинули тортом или облили молочным коктейлем (как Найджела Фараджа недавно %)


	2. коллаж-обложка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мок-ап обложки в стиле любовных романов

https://sta.sh/0jddis8ozss


End file.
